Hidden Eyes
by CillyAzian
Summary: Why does Mo always cover his eyes? OwO
1. SMACK!

***mysteriously coming back from being gone for 2 months***

* * *

Glitch and Mo were dancin'. They danced and danced, even though their feet hurt and their backs ached, they didnt want to stop. They were having too much fun seeing who was better at what song and who sucked. With every finishing move, there was a punch to the arm and a long period of laughter. Mo was usually the one to win, but Glitch didnt care, he just wanted to have fun. They danced in Mo's house where they can just dance with eachother. No competition with other crews and such where they can be judged, just somewhere where 2 bro's can have fun.

Glitch actually thought he was going to win this time. He was on a roll, dancing to his favorite song; Technologic. Glitch kept dancing, but without knowing what he was doing, he wacked Mo in the face! He didnt notice until he heard a cry of pain coming from his crewmate. Glitch froze... he slowly turned around and... "Sh*t Mo! You okay? What happened?" Mo was on his knees, with one hand on his injured eye and another on the floor for support. "What do you mean 'What happened?'? You just wacked mah eye!" Glitch winced, "Sorry."

Glitch carefully helped Mo get up, slightly pulling on his arm. He set Mo on the couch. "Need some ice 'r something?" Glitch asked. "Yeah, yeah... sure." Mo shoo-ed Glitch away with his free hand. He quickly ran to the kitchen to fetch an ice pack for the injured Mo.

He came back into the room with an ice pack in his hands. "Here ya go." Glitch handed the cold ice to Mo. "Thanks." He took the ice and released his hand from his eye. "AHH!" Glitch screamed, pointing a hand at Mo's eye and another covering his mouth. Mo flinched at Glitch's random scream, "What?" Glitch put his hands down, but then quickly brought them back up to his eyes. He couldnt stand looking at this kind of stuff. "Its all..." Glitch murmered. "Huh?" Mo frowned... or at least attempted to. "Just go look." Glitch insisted. He pointed to the bathroom for Mo to look in the mirror.

Mo quickly walked into the bathroom. The second he saw himself, he screamed, "AHH!" He jumped back and bumped into the wall. His eye was puffy... and a kind of black-ish purple-ish color. He was unable to open the injured eye. "Aww man..." He whispered to himself. Glitch walked into the bathroom with the ice pack, "Thats one nasty lookin' eye." Mo shot him an angry glare and snatched the ice pack, placing it on his injured eye. Glitch put his hands up in defence, "Woah, I said I'm sorry didnt I?" Mo calmed down a bit and ruffled Glitch's hair, "Its aight man, you didnt mean it, right?"

They awkwardly sat on the couch, seperate from eachother. Glitch with his hands on his lap and his back super straight, stared at the blank TV screen. While Mo... was attempting to place the ice pack on his eye. Whenever he placed the ice pack on the eye there was a slight pain and he quickly took it off and gave a short "Ow."

"Ow... ow... ow... ow... ow... OW!" Mo screamed in frustration. He threw the pack on the floor and pouted in the corner of the couch. Glitch stared at Mo, but tried to ignore the puffy-ness of the eye. He couldnt help but laugh at him, "Dude, chill, it's just a black eye." Mo immediately sat up, "But do you know how weak it'll make me look? It'll look like I got beat up 'r something!"

"But you didnt." Glitch replied calmly. "Yah, but it'll make an impression." Mo continued to pout in the corner. Glitch just sighed and layed back into the couch and stared at the ceiling fan in boredom. Mo also looked at the fan. "Im boredddd..." They both said at the same time. They looked at eachother and laughed for a bit. "Lets go somewhere!" Glitch suggested, jumping up to show his enthusiasm. "Looking like this?" Mo pointed at his face, "I dont think so." "Oh c'mon! You said you were bored!" He tugged on Mo's arm, "So lets go! Im in the mood for ice cream." Glitch smiled, trying to lighten up Mo's mood. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pleaseeee?"

"Nope."

"PLEEEAAASSSEEE?" Glitch whined. He gave Mo his puppy face. OwO

Mo chuckled, "Alright, alright." Mo finally gave in, "Just... wait here." He walked into his room and closed the door. "M' kay." Glitch replied.

* * *

**I shall continuez! Later. *evil face* Hope you enjoyed.**

**This is not a very long chapter... I was kinda too lazy to write. :P**


	2. You're Embarrassing Me!

***writing writing writing* *eat eat eat* *sleeeeep* *school school school* *write* *eat* *writing***

**Its kinda obvious to know whats gonna happen next. :P I just needed something to write. Now Im just writing randomness...**

* * *

Mo came back out, but he was wearing a different outfit. Instead of his crew look, he wore a blue hoodie. He wore it so that the hood would cover up his eyes. Glitch got up from the couch and crossed his arms. He stared at Mo from head to toe. "Alright... I guess that works," Glitch stated, "But how will you be able to see?" He wondered. "Pssh. I can see perfectly. Now lets go get that ice cream." Mo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and started walking out the door. Glitch just shrugged and followed Mo out the door.

Glitch and Mo walked together to the ice cream parlor. Glitch kept looking back at Mo, then back to what was ahead of him. He did that for a couple of times, until it started to annoy Mo. "Would you quit starin' at me boy?" Mo grumbled in an annoyed tone. Glitch looked back ahead, "Just makin' sure you dont crash into something." Mo grinned, "Worried about me that much?" He put his arm around the teens shoulder. "Nah, you just look plain ridiculous." Glitch said, looking up at Mo with an evil smile. Mo pushed the teen away, "Shut up." Glitch just laughed, "But seriously, its kinda obvious that your trying to hide something. People dont wear hoodies like that, and also, its not even cold or raining. You wouldnt need to wear something like that." Glitch was right. It was a beautiful sunny day and was WAYY too hot to be wearing a hoodie. "You can pass out in the heat if you continue at that." Glitch stated. Mo laughed, "Thats a ridiculous theory!" He punched Glitch's arm. Glitch just shrugged, "What? It's possible." He smiled and walked ahead of Mo.

**~WALKING WALKING WALKING~**

"Wassup Mo? Whats up with the hood?" Some girl came from behind and pulled Mo's hood down. "Aww what the heck man!" Mo tried to grab the hood from behind him, but the girl held it down to where he couldnt reach. Mo tried to turn around to see who the girl was, but whenever he turned, the girl followed his back still holding on to his hood. Everytime Mo would try to reach for his hood, but fail, the girl would laugh. And Glitch? Well, he just watched. He knew who the girl was, but didnt bother to tell Mo, he enjoyed seeing Mo get frustrated.

The girl finally let go of Mo's hood. "Gahh!" Mo stumbled forward. He turned around to see the girl, "Emilia?" Emilia stood there with her hands on her hip grinning at Mo, "Wassup with your eye?" She walked closer to Mo and tried to poke the puffy eye. He swatted her hand away, "Nothing." He put the hood back over his head and over his eye. Glitch then jumped in, "I wacked his eye while we were dancing!" He screamed childishly with a smile on his face. Emilia laughed at Mo, "Haha! R-really?" She giggled as she spoke. Mo didnt look very happy, "Yes. And now Im stuck with this thing on my face."

"Haha!" Glitch laughed and gave Mo a hard pat on the back, "C'mon! Lighten up! It aint that bad!" Mo gave Glitch a look of disgust, but he couldnt see it through his hood. "No more ice cream for you." Mo turned around and started walking back to his house, leaving Emilia and Glitch back there. Glitch just stood there... "WHAT?" He ran after Mo, leaving Emilia, who just continued walking to where she was going in the first place.

Glitch had finally caught up to Mo, "But.. you promised!" He panted as he spoke. Mo attempted to frown, "No I didnt." Glitch sighed, "I know, but I just want some ice cream."

"Well you would've gotten some if you didnt embarrass me." Glitch frowned, "Huh? I didnt embarrass you. Emilia was the one who pulled off the hood and exposed yer eye!" Mo said nothing. The teen sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I gave you a black eye and Im sorry for embarrasing you... We cool?" Glitch held his hand out for Mo to accept. For a while, Mo just stood there staring at the prodigy's hand. That got Glitch worried, was his not gonna accept his apology? Glitch stood there, and so did Mo. "Uh, HELLO?" Glitch waved his hand in front of Mo's face, "We cool or what?" He put his hand in front of Mo again. Mo turned his back to Glitch without saying a word. Glitch was shocked, _Is he really THAT mad at me? _He thought.

He put his hand down and sadly looked at the ground. "I guess not..." After a few awkward minutes, Mo turned around and gave Glitch a BIG surprising bro-hug, "Of course we're cool man!" Mo stated. "Gah!" Glitch tried to speak, though it was hard when Mo was squeezing him to death, "Let.. go... NOW!" He screamed at the mentor. "Oh yah, whoops." He let go of the teen. Glitch took a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing again, "Thanks..."

* * *

**I have a feeling that this story is going absolutely NO WHERE. *shrugs* Oh well, you're gonna have to live with it. ;)**


	3. Hat

**More and more useless chapters. Wee...**

* * *

Hi-Def prepared for the dance battle coming up the next day. They were thinking of performing their routine; _Yeah!_. Mo, well, he had some trouble seeing where he was moving. From time to time he would accidently crash into a wall or into Glitch. After about a MILLION nudges and bumps, Glitch finally screamed, "Just take off the d*mn hood!" The older of the two stopped dancing to glare at Glitch. He replied with a simple: "No." The prodigy groaned. He pushed his mentor to a further distance and told him to stay there while he danced up front, "Now you wont mess up the routine by crashing into me." Glitch explained. "But you'll be gettin' all the attention!" Mo whined. "Take off the hood if you want some attention..." He looked back at Mo. The mentor stood there with an emotionless face. There was a longgggg awkward silence of Glitch and Mo staring at eachother, then Mo finally said... "No." "UGGG!"

Glitch sat against a wall and stared at the sky. He was getting frustrated with Mo, he felt like the older and more mature one now. He look at his mentor. Mo wobbled and bumped into walls and into other people. Glitch laughed, it was kinda funny seeing Mo confused and embarrassed. But Mo wasn't having a very fun time. He could hear people (mostly Glitch) laughing at him. He sighed and found his way next to Glitch. The teen laughed, "Ya really need to learn how to stay in one place." He smiled and looked at Mo, Mo just sneered. Glitch's smile disappeared and he looked the other direction. Then, he spot something sticking out of his bag. He reached for it and took it out, his hat. Glitch got an idea. He looked back at Mo, "Ey Mo, take off the hood." Mo crossed his arms, "No, I already said no!" Glitch got up and reached for his hood, "Just take it off, I got an idea." Mo held his hood down, "NO!" Glitch got annoyed, "JUST TAKE IT OFF!" He pointed at Mo with an angry face. Mo flinched and quickly took off his hood. _God what's his problem... _Mo thought. Glitch smiled and put the hat on Mo's head, "There. Now the shade can block your eyes and you are still able to see."

"One problem though."

"What?" Mo held up his jacket, "It's too hot to wear this and I'm to lazy to hold it." Glitch look at him with the 'are-you-serious?' face, "Just put it next to my bag." The mentor got up and looked at the ground next to the bag, "But the floor's dirty." Glitch face-palmed himself, "Ohmygod! Gimme that!" The prodigy snatched the hoodie from Mo's hands and put the hood over his hat to where it just hung down, "There! Any more problems?" Mo looked at Glitch, "No, but I got one thing to say to you." Glitch groaned, "What now?" Mo walk closer to his prodigy, "Just wanted to say that," He grabbed Glitch and held him tightly, "You're a genius!" Glitch pushed Mo away and brushed his clothes, "Stop with the hugging." Mo laughed, "Aight, well, c'mon! Let's practice!"

* * *

**Yah, I know, it's short. I just felt like I needed to at least post something. Sorry I've been gone for so long! I've been a lazy bum lately. And I dunno what to write! T-T Sooo... shaa...**


End file.
